The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to an educational, mathematical card game; that involves use of various mathematical operations to calculate a specific number on a randomly picked card.
Numerous games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize playing cards to carry out arithmetic operations which would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as described hereinbelow which also involves a novel means for card selection.